


Alone, no more

by KennielLee05



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Less than 1000 words
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-07
Updated: 2015-04-07
Packaged: 2018-03-21 16:54:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3699932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KennielLee05/pseuds/KennielLee05
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(Y/N) was alone in a bar, drinking and thinking about her life.<br/>Until a peculiar look-a-like-raccoon guy come in the same bar.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Alone, no more

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Fourth fic in English, I'm on fire!  
> no just kiddin',  
> I'm expanding my knowledge,  
> I'm so sorry for typos, horrorgraphy, bad use of verbs.  
> English is not my first lenguage (But I'm not good in Spanish either so what the hell)  
> what else... Sorry If I get wrong any of the characters!
> 
> Thanks for clicking!

(Y/N) was sitting in one of the seats of the bar stool, she was better known as (SecondName) the Bounty Hunter, intergalactic if you ask.  
But at the moment there was no job for her. She was terran of course. At a young age she decided to go further and learn about spaceships and that’s how she got in that dirty bar, drinking Galactus-knows-what.  
Did she miss her home? Yes, most of the time, but at the moment she could go back to home in Terra her parent wouldn’t be alive, Physics law.  
Or that’s what she thought.

“Another, Madam?” A not bad looking alien asked her in a weird accent.

“Yes, please, with less boredom” she add with a hint of a joke.  
Meanwhile she was drinking the new glass of… something, never noticed the seat next to hers got occupied.

“I told ya’ that wasn’ a good idea, ya idjit!” a voice more humanly was heard.

The woman didn’t turn completely but turned her eyes a little. Fur…?  
She met a lot of aliens in her time in space but never one so tiny and with fur in all over it body.

“I am Groot” said another voice even deeper in an apologetically tone.

More curious (Y/N) turn enough to see a big tree man beside a talking raccoon. Yep, so normal.

“What’s up?” she decided to ask finally. The both aliens looked at her and the short guy decided to answer

“What’s… down?”

That made her smile and laughs a little “No, I mean, what are you down here?” she put on a flirty mode so she could get a job, but the little guy wasn’t that bad.

The look-a-like-raccoon had a frown between his brows “Nothin’ that ya need to know” He ordered a drink signaling the end of your so, so little talk.

The (Y/H) woman muttered a _fine_ and jumped from her seat to go to betting center.

“That was rude, Rocket” pointed a green skinned woman.

Rocket grunted because he knows it was true.  
He didn’t want to get emotional attached to anyone, no more. Not since the heroic gest of Groot since Ronan.  
“I know, but that terran don’t know what she is gettin’ to” he said crossing his arms.

The woman just shook her head and went to see what a blonde man was doing.  
Rocket decided to look more in detail the woman that talk to him minutes ago.  
_She is not bad lookin’, uh, (Y/H) hair, perfect (YourHeight), and (Y/E). But forget it, I don’ need a distraction._

“I am Groot”

“What do ya’ mean I should talk to her!?” he said in a loud whisper.

“I am Groot”the giant Groot said in a demanding tone.

“Augh! Fine!” Defeated, Rocket left his seat and step aside the terran female and pull a little from her pant suit that would remind of a child and his mother in Terra.  
She painfully slow turn her head down.  
With his ears down Rocket said “Hi, uh, I’m Rocket”

“Ah, hello Rocket. I’m (Y/N)” The raccoon let out his breath, she couldn’t see it but he was blushing mad.

“I am here with ma’ team takin’ a drink… If that answers yer question” he said some sheepish.

“Oh, well that’s cool you know, I’m here on my own. Should be cool having a team” She smiled a little, still feeling a little rejected and tried to have a conversation.

Rocket let out a cough “So… what’s up with ya? If ya are in your own” he didn’t like the idea of having this kind of conversation and less with a stranger.

“Looking for a good job, I don’t like gambling so much, so drink is all I got” the raccoon guy just nod understanding.  
There could be hard times for everyone.  
“I know you don’t want to talk with me, it’s okay” she shrugging and kept watching the two alien lizards fighting.

“Well my friend told me to talk to ya” he said trying to explain himself.

“That’s what I thought” she added. 

After a silence, not so awkward Rocket said “Ya know yer pretty, right?”

Turning almost complete she asks “Excuse me?”

“Uh… ya hear me, yer pretty. So, why should ya talk to a guy like me?”

(Y/N) shook her head “Have you seen the ‘other guys’ around here?” she gestured to all the people in the bar.

“So you’re not goin’ to call me rodent? Raccoon? Still don’ know that is…” he whispered the last thing.

“Not really” was her simply answer.

“Hey Rocket! Ready to… go?” behind the pair was a blonde man with the green skinned woman “Oh well, well… you made a new friend” he grinned, Rocket just sighed.

“This is my team. She is (Y/N)” Rocket introduced you.

“And the big guy over there gambling, his name is Drax” said the other woman, “I’m Gamora, this is Peter, and Groot”

“I am Groot”

“Nice to meet you all” (Y/N) said with a big smile.

“Well see you ‘round, (Y/N). We have to go” said Peter while they left, except Rocket.

“It was cool to meet you, Rocket”

“Uh… the same” after a little pause, the raccoon continued “ya still lookin’ for a job?”

“What do you mean?” she asked curiously.

“Maybe ya can go with me… us” Rocket said scratching his ear nervously.

(Y/N) just chuckled “Sure”

**Author's Note:**

> Guardians of the Galaxy belongs to beloved Marvel!
> 
> Kinda short I know


End file.
